Alive?
by Silently-writing-my-stories
Summary: How can she be alive? I scattered her ashes. Why was she standing at my door, I honestly think it was a too drunk to think straight moment.
1. Chapter 1

_Tobias POV_

God, I have no clue what has become of me, I'm drinking more than I ever thought possible. Zeke comes to check on me sometimes, he normally finds me unconscious at the kitchen table a bottle in one hand, her picture in the other. I don't know how he finds a way through my house because it is a full mess garbage, clothes, and everything else litters the floor. This happens to be one of my very few sober moments, and I spent it writing a letter! To a dead person! I took a sip out of an open bottle I picked up. My grief quickly turned to anger. I chucke the now empty bottle at the wall, and threw the letter out the window. I went rampaging through the house angrily throwing everything that go in my way. Finally I broke down in the hallway by the door, crouched against the wall my head in my hands.

* * *

_Tris' POV._

Ever since I got away from the bureau I have tried to find this house. I've been in the backyard watching for Tobias all morning. Suddenly I heard something crash, something shattering, angry yelling and a wadded price of paper flys through the window. Quickly I snatched it up and began to read it.

_Dear Tris, _

_I am so sorry that I wasn't there, I'm sorry I killed Uriah. Tris I miss you so much. I have been counting the days until I drink myself out of this world so I can join you wherever you are. I never, ever meant to hurt, hell, I wanted to marry you. I had imagined us with children, you would have been a great mother. Nothing would have made me more proud than seeing you as a mom. Tris if you're reading this from wherever you are, I hope you know I love you and that despite what you believe you are perfect. Counting the days._

_ Tobias_

My tears were dots on the paper mixing with the ones that were already there. My tears mixing with those of my one true love, it seems poetic. With tears in my eyes I walked to his front door and knocked. It was opened by a wild but sad looking Tobias, his height and stature prevented me from seeing past him.

" I got your letter" I said attempting a smile. Searching his face for something to tell me he's happy I'm back. Instead he slammed the door in my face and from behind it I heard frantic scrambling.

"GO AWAY" he screamed terrified, I could hear him sobbing. I ran off to find Christina's house maybe she will be happy I'm alive.

* * *

**Okay so this story was inspired by rawrcarey an awesomely kind person who is an amazing writer by the way. Hope you enjoy and since its December sing a Christmas carol or something. It will cheer you up tremendously**

**"The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear" Buddy the elf **

**I love that movie anywho R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tobias' POV._

How can she be alive? I scattered her ashes. Why was she standing at my door, I honestly think it was a too drunk to think straight moment. Even so seeing he was enough to make me stop drinking besides the occasional bottle, I cleaned up the house, took a shower, and actually cooked something for breakfast this morning. Around lunch Zeke stopped by and was convinced that I was getting never worse and offered to take me to the hospital/old Erudite compound. Around supper Christina called and began screaming in my ear.

"Calm Down Christina, what happened?" I asked.

"Tris was here at my house then I started crying and she ran off we need to find her she is skinny as crap, and looks completely broken. She needs food and help. Fast." she said still frantic but not so much that I couldn't understand her.

" She was real" I whispered.

* * *

_Tris' POV._

I made it to Christina's house she threw out a letter I was heart broken enough so I didn't read it. I knocked on her door she opened it and her hand went to her mouth tears pouring down. I guess she didn't want me back either. I turned and took off through the woods. Not caring that I was starving. Not caring that I was cold. Not caring that some wild animal could just come and kill me anytime, and I would have nothing to fight it with. I just wanted to get away from the people who didn't care that I was supposedly 'dead'.

* * *

_Christina's POV._

Four made it to my house in record time and I directed him to the woods she went crashing through. I wander if she was going to try and find Caleb. No one had seen not heard from him since a little while after Tris' death. It shook him up real bad because he felt bad for betraying her while all along she was right, because she was SO right. Everything she did was for other people never herself, and I feel horrible that I could never value other people's lives the way she did, nobody can not even Abnegation.

* * *

_Tris' POV. _

I ran so far I finally got a stitch in my side and the sudden pain hurt. I felt so weak, so, so weak I tripped and fell. I couldn't get up, I couldn't even see what I tripped on. Everything was going dark when I felt a pair of arms lift me up, then it was black.

* * *

**YAY! New chapter, for all you guys and gals to read I loved waking up in the morning sand discovering I have 22 emails from fanfiction. You guys are the best thank you for your reviews they were asking for an update well here it is keep reviewing all are accepted even flames. I will not hold them against you. **

**Remember its December, so keep a carol in your heart.**

**"I have successfully blended into infidel culture" **

**Achmed the Dead Terrorist (my favorite comedian Jeff Dunham!)**

**r&r **


	3. Chapter 3

_Caleb's POV. _

Its cold and snow was starting to fall, when I found the girl lying on the ground almost unconscious. I could tell she hasn't eat in a while she was small and frail matted pale blonde hair covered her face. The abnegation in me made me pick her up and carry her back to my house. When we got inside I laid her on the couch letting the fire warm her as I place several blankets on her frail body. I left her to warm up while I fixed some soup for the both of us in the kitchen. I sat at the table and began to read a book, the soup was good and boiling when I heard shuffling in the other room. I got up and walked into the room, I just noticed how much the girl looked like Tris, smaller, frailer, but still uniquely Tris-like. The girl squinted her eyes at me then they widened.

"Caleb?" She asked astonished.

"Tris?" I asked in the same tone. She nodded and I wrapped her into a hug crying tears of relief. She's alive.

* * *

_Tobias' POV._

After what felt like an hour of walking through the woods Christina and I were frozen to the bone we had kept a steady conversation despite the distance we put between each other after I lost my spot as Johanna's assistant then started drinking. Out of nowhere se asked me why I believed her without question. I told her about how she showed up on my doorstep a few days ago, and about slamming the door in her face. Suddenly she points to something in front of us, I look up and see a cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney.

"She has to be in there" Christina said.

* * *

_Tris' POV. _

Caleb was laughing at how fast I was eating his soup. He was taking his time cathing me up on things that had happened since I was 'dead'. I took a break from my food long enough to tell him about what happened when i went to Tobias' house, he didn't seem to happy about it. suddenly there was a knock on the door, Caleb looked at me suspiciously and I shrugged. He opened the door and I heard Tobias' voice saying somethin, then I heard Christina's. they were asking if he had saw me come through this area. I walked into the room and stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. Tobias saw mw and shoved Caleb and Christina out of teh way charging foreward to hug me. I stoped him when he got close, he looked hurt and it broke my heart, but we needed to talk.

"You slammed the door in my face." I stated blankly.

"Tris I...I'm sorry" he said, searching my face.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You reeked of alcohol, were you trying to forget me?" I replied, tears filling my eyes.

"Told you so" Chistina said.

"Tris...I..." he started.

" Sorry doesn't cut it!" I yelled then ran into the nerest room with a door, locking it behind me. I crouched down in front of it crying freely. I worked so hard to get away and get back here, but nobody cares except maybe Caleb.

* * *

_Cristina's POV._

Tris seemed really hurt I glared at Four and kept to myself as Caleb led us to the kitchen and handed us bowls of soup. There was a half eaten one across the table, it must have been Tris'. Caleb caought me looking.

" I had to refil it twice. She was starving, this was her third bowl." he stated.

Four just kept his head down and I swear I saw a tear slide down his cheek and land in his soup. We sat in uncomfortable silence for an hour before we finally heard a door open down the hall and Four didnt even lift his head. Tris walked over and sat across from us on the couch on the lounge chair by Caleb's rocker.

" I guess you all want to know why I'm still alive." she stated. We all sort of nodded. "I'm only gonna explain it once so you'd better get everyone over here." she stated again. Four and I pulled out our phones and began to call people he called Zeke, while I called Cara.

Soon after calling several more times for directions they made it. We spent another 30 minutes getting everyone situated with precautionary sleeping arrangements just in case we were there untill late because the way Tris was talking it would be a pretty long stroy. We did end up staying the whole night because she was still talking at twelve o'clock. Here's what she told us in a nutshell. They somehow kept her alive by injecting some kind of powerful serum into her that made her seem dead, they didnt let us watch them burn her body, because they gave us firewood ashes! They were expeiramenting on her genes tofind out why most GP's couldn't be as alert when under serums like she could, it sounded horrifying and painful. She told us about how she had somehow onew night busted out of the lab they kept her locked up in, and that they have Uriah but she was almost ccaught and she couldnt get him out, she didn't have enough time. Zeke looked so happy I thought he was going to burst with joy. Uriah is alive, and we can save him. She had even given us a paln to do it. We were going to save Uriah, I could have my other best friend back.

* * *

**WOW yall are awesome so many reveiws most of them were asking for updates, but still yall made my day! How do you like that ending for all you Uriah lovers, like me. I mean seriously you killed of my favorite guy from my favorite book with a sentence! A SENTENCE! My God I mean why not ceremoniously! **

**I am sorry for any misspelled words in this chapter and teh AN to.**

**"Honey! Where is my supa suit!"  
Frozone the_ Incredibles_**

**Possibly my most favorite quote in that entire movie **

**Keep a carol in your heart its almost Christmas!**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

_Tobias POV. _

Tris was determined to get Uriah out and I was mad at bureau for keeping her a secret and giving me ashes from burnt logs. Zeke looked just as furious when she told us about Uriah when she finished she gave me a sad look and began to walk off. I was getting up when Christina gave me a look and got up to follow her. Zeke gave me a look and gestured to them I shrugged and told him about what happened when Christina and I first got here. He seemed shocked but nodded anyway and walked back to the room Tris and Christina had gone into earlier, he knocked twice before Christina opened the door he whispered something to her and she let him in.

* * *

_Tris POV. _

I watched as Christina who had been trying to make me feel better let Zeke in. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself even farther into the wall or tried to anyway.

"Look Tris I know that you are upset bout I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell you that Four out there never really tried to forget you he just wanted the pain of all his failures to go away every time I went to check on him he was holding a picture of you it was always the same picture a simple one. You were smiling in it the one you could only give Four and he cried over you in his sleep, he really missed you." I had tears in my eyes Christina moved foreword to comfort me but I stood up. II walked into the room where Tobias was sitting

"Tris I…" to wrapped him in a hug abruptly ending his sentence.

"I'm so sorry I was being so mean to you" I sobbed, " Zeke told me everything, and I missed you too." He rocked me back and forth quietly whispering little nothing's into my hair letting me cry on his shoulder.

"Tris it's okay I would have probably thought the same thing if I were in your place" he finally said. I tried to muster a smile but ended up with a sob instead. He quietly laughed at it, I felt the vibrations from it everywhere, and soon instead of sobbing I was laughing.

* * *

_Christina's POV._

I walked out if the room and leaned on the wall watching Tris and Tobias, I watched as her sobs turned to laughter, something only Tobias could cause her to do. I smiled I could never imagine Tris without Tobias, it would be awful. Tris is the part of Tobias that makes him perfect, the same way Tobias makes Tris perfect. Without each other they would be to broken halves that could never be truly whole.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think Is it good enough for ya? So anyway I have some amazing news me and my stepsister (rawrcarey) have learned that our second cousin adopted a baby and his name is, wait for it, TOBIAS JOHNSON! You have no idea how much we fangirled. Anywho **

**sing a carol or two**

**"If you don't like something change it. If you can't change it change your attitude" **

**Maya Angelu **

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

_Tobias POV._

Tris started laughing in my arms and I laughed even harder, making it impossible to keep it quiet. Soon everyone was laughing a sparkled had returned to Tris' eyes when she looked up at me. The distance between us kept getting shorter and shorter soon we were kissing, it was passionate and hungry, yet sweet cattle same time. Zeke fake gagged. Tris broke away.

" You know you don't have to watch you could ya know go to bed or something" Tris said.

" Unfortunately you two are making out on my bed" Zeke retorted.

Tris looked at me and I shrugged. She smiled and leaned into eachother and soon we were kissing again. Zeke gave us a frustrated sigh and ripped the blanket off the back of the couch laying it in the floor. Eventually Tris fell asleep on my cheats while I was playing with her hair.

* * *

_Tris' POV._

When everyone was awake we all sat around eating the breakfast Caleb had made us discussing plan save Uriah. We had determined that Caleb would drive us most of the way in the truck he used to sell his produce in the next town over, we would all walk the rest to avoid the possibility of being seen on the road near the compound. We would enter the buildin through the old DG tunnels near what used to be the fringe, from there we were completely undecided. Curently Zeke and Christina were arguing on what would be going on after our entrance.

"I say we just bust up in the plans ants take him." Zeke yelled.

"We would be killed before we got close to the labs" Christina fired.

"Why don't you both stop!" Tobias yelled, "We know you both care about what happens to Uriah, we all do, bout that doesn't mean we can't have a civil conversation at this table." he used his instructor voice and it instantly quieted.

"Do you guys want to know how this will be done?" there were nods all around, "We are gonna send in Four to turn akl te alarms and things off in the intros room at the same time I make an announcement saying that everpone should meet in the central meeting hall. The rest of you will go to the labs find room 38C and get Uriah out Of the compound as fast as possible he will sleep for another two or three hours, but he is aware of his surroundings so try not to freak him out please."

Everyone nodded again and I leaned back in my seat, satisfied with myself, and my plan. It was soon decided that we were going to leave the house today but not enter the compound until tomorrow. I went through a checklist of things we would need, and counted heads.

"Where is Zeke?" I asked angrily. Shauna looked around confused.

"I vote we leave his ass." Christina said. Tobias gave an exasperated sigh.

Suddenly Zeke ran out of the house carrying at least five bags of God knows what, Shauna sighed this time. I saw Cara face palm and Caleb rolled his eyes. I recounted heads and didn't come up short this time. Satisfied, I clambered onto the back of the truck behind Zeke. Operation save Uriah was under way, a few Moore hours and we'd have him with us again.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this is so late and short but I thought at least you guys deserved a Christmas update so here it is next chapter shouted be them saving Uriah, maybe a few twists and turns. Any who hope you guys like it.**

**" Maybe Christmas, he thought, doesn't come from a store. Maybe Christmas he said means a little bit more."**

**The Grinch by Dr. Seus **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS !**


	6. Chapter 6

_Tris' POV. _

We reached a good support to camp a mile or two from the compound, we had a fire going, roasting marshmallows and telling stories. Apparently I missed Shauna and Zeke's wedding and Christina told me about all the details on the decorations and such while Tobias laughed at the story of how Zeke somehow got a spaghetti noodle stuck in his nose right before the wedding started. It felt like I had never been away. Tobias was looking at me across the fire pit and I realized I had a tear going down my cheek. I gave him a feeble smile and wiped the tear away. I fake yawned and stretched.

"Well, I'm tired guys. See you in the morning." I said then crawled away into the tent.

I wrapped up in my sleeping bag and cried about all the things I missed and dreamed about seeing.

* * *

In the morning we all got up and sat around the smoking ashes and went over the plan one last time. By the time we got to the compound it was time for lunch. We sat at the tree line and discussed last second details while we ate, Tobias looked at his watch and nodded at me. We walked towards the compound hand in hand, he stopped me when we got to the entrance.

"Tris I'm glad I have you back." He said.

"I'm glad to be back." I replied, "but you're making it seem like we won't see each other again?" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry" he said. I didn't have time to question him further because as single glance aty watch determined we were off schedule. I looked up at him and we ran down the tunnel leading into the compound.

Hurriedly we open the door and ran up to the surface level. Tobias took off in one direction I the other, blending smoothly into the crowd I made my way to the intercom room. I quickly got everyone to leave and began right after the were out.

"Excuse me everyone but we are conducting a drill do everyone will need to meet in the common meetings area." I said into the microphone. Then I trick off down the hallway going the opposite way of the crowd.

* * *

_Tobias POV. _

I was watching the cameras making sure everyone was going to the meeting area, when I saw Tris heading in the other direction. She was going away from the control room, the plan was she would come to the control room and when Zeke came in we would work together in covering and erasing the footage of them ever being there. I watched as Tris stopped at a room and looked around to be sure no one had followed her, then she went in. I looked at the camera screen showing the inside of the room, I saw a glimpse of a hand when the screen went fuzzy. The camera was broken.

* * *

_Tris POV._

"I knew you could do it Tris its easy to get in without getting close isn't it?" my 'host' said standing up and rubbing his fingers under my jaw. "The whole lets make a big plan to get into the compound thing was cute too, all though they all still think that they are rescuing that kid." He paused only to laugh and I laughed with him. "And making that guy think you still cared. Adorable!" he fit his mouth to mine and I kissed back slowly. Suddenly I pulled the gun from my waistband and stuck it to his chest. He gasped at the cold metal.

"I'm the on holding the gun I suggest you do exactly as I say" I growled raising my eyebrow he nodded and I kept talking. "I can't believe you actually thought I loved you and to think I kept this up for months, Ha. Now you are gonna call up your guards and tell them to back down, then I'm gonna shoot you, and we are gonna walk out of the compound with Uriah." he nodded and picked up the phone I kept the gun pressed to his head as he told the guards to stand down and not to harm me or my friends. "I'm not sorry about this, not one little bit" then I pulled the trigger and walked out the door placing the gun back in my waistband. I took off towards the vain troll room where I was suppose to meet Tobias and help him.

* * *

_Tobias' POV._

I didn't know whatTris was doing but I do inow that she went into the head administrators office. She betrayed us. I called Zeke on the walkie talkie.

"Zeke don't come in the compound I'm leaving myself Tris is a traitor she drug us out here to be captured."

"So Uriah is not alive?" I could practically here the hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry Zeke, but I think it was all a trick."

I put the walkie talkie down and left the control room leaving the compound through the tunnels.

* * *

**Ooh got y'all good tris almost seemed like the bad girl well that's all I have time to say **

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

_Christina's POV._

Tobias came to meet us I can't believe Tris has gone rouge. No, I won't believe it she was so sincere when we laid out the plan she really wanted Uriah out I had never really known her as someone who could act like that. Tobias was telling Zeke all about the escapade that led up to the rest of the stuff. I was still worried about Uriah though I thought that we should still save him just change our plan a little. I don't know what to think he was making the evidence against her work. Then they started to leave and I know I won't be able to save Uriah on my own so sadly, I slowly turned around and followed hanging mug head low. Betrayed.

* * *

_Tris' POV._

When I got to the control room Tobias wasn't there so I took off k the labs thinking he went there to help Zeke and Christina. When I got there the hall was empty and so was the labs I told them to go in the only person in it was Uriah with a IV drip in his arm realizing I was the only on there I knew I couldn't carry him on my own. I ran to the nearest refrigerator and tore through it looking for the bottle with the blue lid, the coma antidote. I pulled the drip from his arm and poured the contents of the bottle into his mouth. His beers thing became normal and a few moments later his eyes fluttered open and he stretched as if he had woken up in the morning.

"Hey Tris" he yawned. " I feel like I have been asleep for years."

"Can you walk?" I asked.

"Pretty sure I can Trissy-poo."

"Do me a favor and never call me that again. Now, come on I'm a fugitive here we have to get out." I said.

"Really Tris you get in to much trouble." he retorted sitting up "lets go."

We got to the tunnels with no problem, but I knew we needed to get far away very fast but in the shape Uriah is in I don't see that happen. I took the risk off yelling Tobias name while walking town the tunnel. Uriah heave me a weird expression and I explained what our plan had been, and that why I remembered the walkie talkie tucked into my waistband with the gun. I pulled it out.

"Caleb are you there…Caleb?"

"How the hell could you do this to us Tris!"

"Do What Zeke I Actually Went Through With The Plan I Have Uriah With Me And We Need Someone's Help!"

"Uriah is not with you he's f'in dead! You lied to us!"

"He is here I will let him talk to you if you want."

"Uri!" Zeke said and I handed Uriah the walkie talkie.

"Hey Zeke what's up." Uriah said.

"Man you have no clue how good it feels to hear you voice." Zeke replied.

"I feel like I've been sleeping for years, and I'm still tired. How does that work out." Uriah laughed Into the speaker.

"I don't know urine" Uriah riled his eyes at that.

"Haven't heard that one in a while" Uriah said with a tired smile.

"Where are you guys?" Zeke asked.

"In the tunnels walking towards the exit I think." I looked back at him, he pointed in front of me. "Light"

We kept walking towards it eventually we got to the place where Tobias and I had gotten inside, I could hear footsteps in the tunnels behind us. I grabbed Uriah's arm a drug him out of the tunnel.

* * *

_Christina's POV. _

Zeke somehow convinced Caleb to go the tunnel entrance, soon I saw Tris running out pulling Uriah along behind her. He was barely keeping up, she constantly glanced behind her shoulder and over his head. I found out why when II heard a lot of shouting and guards appeared chasing them. I heard a shot fired and Tris stopped she said something to Uriah and turned around. She pulled something solid and gleaming out of her waistband. A gun. She aimed at the first one ion line they all froze and pointed at her then then she lifted the gun to her head and listened to the bullet click in place.

"I know why you came out here, you wanted to take me for genetic testing that's what you have been doing since I was declared dead to my friends. I also know thy if you lay one harmful finger on me you will be executed. If you take one step towards us instead of shooting you I will shoot myself. The plan is I'm gonna go and live in peace with my friends and if you so much as come near us you will have a bullet in your chest before you can say sorry." She said. She slowly backed towards the truck one guy in the front started to move forward.

"NO!" I screamed. Before I knew what was happening I had jumped out of the truck and wrestled the gun out of her hand. "Get in the truck now! GO!" I yelled jumping in behind her I smack the side of the truck and Caleb slammed the gas pedal and we spun away. Tris didn't say a weird all the way to Caleb's house her small frame crouched in the corner of the trunk. Uriah placed a comforting hand on her knee but didn't try to make her move and I noticed her body was shaking with sobs. I started to scoot closer to her and she mumbled something that sounded like "stay away".

"Tris what wrong?" I asked.

I was dragging you guys into a trap and I knew it but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth about what was going on, and if you really want to know the truth, at first I was really going to go through with the trap. I just couldn't especially not after I figured out that you guys had actually missed me so when I went into the head administrator's office I made him call off the guards and then I shot him. I guess the guards found out he was dead because they weren't around as I stole Uriah from the labs." she sobbed even harder after her story and I wrapped her in a hug, "I bet he hates me now, Four, I mean I lied to you guys and he found out. I'm sorry I even thought of turning you guys in, I thought you would hate me and it would be the only way I could have you guys close, if you really had."

* * *

**So how was that for a chapter? I was going to make it longer but I figured reactions to her story could wait until next chapter I just thought I could clear up the whole deal with the truck Cara, Christina, Tris, and Uriah are all in the back while Caleb, Tobias, and Zeke are up front. she will tell the story again and I thought I would expound more in the next chapter. **

**I do not own divergent or it's characters those belong to Veronica Roth.**

**"Writing a book is bringing to life the embodiment of your deepest, darkest, inmost feelings in one character"****ME (believe it or not)**

**R&R**


End file.
